


The Winter Rose

by Quadelia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Jon Snow, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadelia/pseuds/Quadelia
Summary: Eldred Snow should not have been cheek with the kingslayer and now she finds herself forced to marry him.Jamie Lannister should not have enered into her room , but he did and now he is forced into marrying the her.





	1. Chapter 1

Some people would be overjoyed to know that the king of the seven kingdoms was coming to Winterfell, but not Eldered Snow or Red as she was called.

She and Arya were the only ones out of Lord Ned Starks children that were finding the whole affair useless unlike Sansa who was often heard gushing about the Prince Geoffrey and Robb who did not have any opinion while Bran and Rickon were too young to understand.

At the moment Eldred was hiding in the godswood of Winterfell from Lady Caterin, the wife of Ned Stark who was busy giving out orders to the servants. She and the Lady Stark did not get along seeing as she was the Bastard child of Ned Stark and therefore a blight on the Starks honor.  
She was more cross today seeing as the whole of the king’s court would witness Ned’s dishonor when they saw Eldered.  
“Arya what are you doing here? Eldred asked. “Mother has gone crazy with the cleaning and decorations, she says I should wear a dress that’s too tight for me”. Said Arya.  
“Well she shouldn’t find you with me because she will be cross with me.” Well how come you don’t have to wear a dress that’s too tight and attend the feast.” “You know the reason Arya, bastards don’t have the right to stand before the king.” Eldred said with self-loathing laced in the voice. “But that’s not fair, you are my sister a northern lady.”  
“But am not Arya so no more of this talk, how about I help you get ready for the king and the feast. And on the bright side you can embarrass Sansa at the feast before her golden Prince.” “Okay let’s go but the dress should not be tight like mother wanted.”

And so they left the godswood and had Arya dressed and standing on the line with the rest of the Stark children. Eldred stood on the back of the line with the servants making sure to have a perfect view of the front. The carriage rode in after the man with the Baratheon Banner king Robert Baratheon himself was on a horse, following him was his son the Golden Prince and his uncle The Kingslayer Sir Jamie Lannister and the rest of the king’s guard.

The king came down his horse and all those who were gathered outside knelt down. The first one to get up was Ned and so the rest of them got up as well. “You got fat.” Said King Robert to her father. And they both laughed at an inside jock that only they remembered and embraced.

“Cat!” said Robert as a greeting to Lady Stark. He touched Rickon’s head and went on to Sansa who it seemed was arguing with Arya. Before he could speak he looked at the servants line and he saw Eldred and got quit a shocked look on his face.

“Lyanna”, the king whispered and then everything happened so fast for Eldred to remember. The king was suddenly in front of her. His breath on her face. “Lyanna”. He whispered again and was about to touch her when her father rescued her.

“You’re Grace, I would like you to meet my Daughter Eldred Snow.” Said her father. And with those words the king lost the dazed shocked look on his face. “My you do look like your aunt Lyanna girl so beautiful like her. Ned take me to crypts I wish to pay my respects.”

“Surely the dead can wait my love you need to rest.” Said the king while looking at Eldred with a look of loathing. The king called to her father and they left for the crypts.

Those that remained all stood silent thinking about what had just happened for a few seconds before Lady Stark ushered everyone inside while giving Eldred a cold look. Eldred gathered herself and was about to enter the keep when Robb came and took her hand and guided her to his room.

“Are you alright Red?” He asked while rubbing her arms. “ why was I born with this face Robb, every time father looks at me with a sad face and now the king as well, its unsettling and I lost my cool a little bit but am okay now.”

“I don’t like It when you are uncomfortable Red so just stay out of the king’s way and be careful.”  
“Don’t worry Robb the king want see me for the rest of his stay so go on and prepare for the feast I will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

.As Eldred left Robbs room, She bumped into a something hard when she was turning the corner and almost fell when a strong hand shot out and caught her.

“Aw t…..thank you for catching…..”. She looked up to see the calm face of the Kingslayer and almost choked on her words.

Jamie Lannister otherwise known as the Kingslayer was coming from his twin sister Cersei’s room when he bumped into the girl that had caused Cersei a headache. 

After the debacle with Robert and the girl when they had arrived in Winterfell he had retreated to her room.  
She had thrown him out after a tantrum and so here he was, going to his room when he bumped into her.

She was quite a beauty and he would not admit it out loud but she would give his sister a run for her beauty.  
He had only seen Lyanna Stark from afar and he was sure that this girl had her own unique beauty unlike her aunt who had her own pure northern beauty.

“Aw t…..thank you for catching…..”. The girl spoke.

“What’s your name girl?”

“Eldred sir and am sorry for bumping into you like this. My mind was elsewhere.”

“That makes two of us”.

“And thank you for catching me there”.

“Next time watch where you are going girl”.

“And next time you watch where you’re going as well sir because as you were saying your mind was elsewhere as well so don’t go throwing the blame when its half yours”. 

She said managing to sound rude and polite at the same time.

She moved to his left side and quickly made her way down the corridor living him seething. ‘How dare she speak to me like that? Who does she think she is?” He cursed in anger and balled his hands into fists. 

Nobody talked to him like that and lived to tell the tale. With a few words she had infuriated him like nobody had ever done before. She would regret speaking to him like that.

He walked into the direction of her room. And in hindsight he should not have given into his anger for that’s when things hit south. 

He barged into her room without knocking and found her naked from the waist up. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at her beautiful nude body. Her dress was wound around her waist and it looked like she was about to undress.

“Aahhhhh”. Her scream brought him out of his shock and he rushed forward and put a hand to her mouth.

“Keep quiet and I will release you, nod if you hear me”  
She nodded and stopped her strangling when he heard the gasp of shock and looked at the door.

Robb Stark stood there with a shocked expression on his face that turned into a murderous one. And he suddenly found a sword pointed at him.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER YOU DAMN CUNT?! GET AWAY FROM HER OR I WILL GUT YOU WHERE YOU STAND.” Shouted Robb Stark.

And he realized how it must have looked from the boy’s point of view. He would react the same way if he found someone grabbing his sister like he was grabbing Eldred and being that she was naked dint help matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned Stark, Warden of the North and The Lord of Winterfell did not know what to make of the situation that had found its way into his household.

He had been showing King Robert the crypts of Winterfell when a messanger sent by his wife came to find him.

"My lord, the Lady Stark has sent me to call for you. She says that its urgent and it has to do with Eldered." said the messenger. 

He had been alarmed when he heard Eldered's name. He knew that Cat had never been kind to her, but he didn't think that it would escalate. He tried giving her as much love as a person could give and he brought her anything she needed, which was not much for she rarely needed anything, to feel the void that being without a mother had created. 

"What's wrong with Eldered?" Robert asked.

"It's difficult to say your Grace." answered the boy in a voice filled with fear. 

"Speak up boy." Ordered Ned. 

"Well their is a situation involving Eldered, Lord Robb and Ser Jamie Lannister my lord. That is all I know your Grace I swear."

Ned had felt his heart drop when he heard the words and had found himself moving to the Exit without so much as a word to Robert. 

He followed the boy and was led to Eldered's room. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was sure it would pop out if it could. 

What he found there was a sight he would not forget For the rest of his life. 

His eldest child, Robb, had his hand wrapped around the Kingslayer's throte pinning him to the wall while Eldered sat on the bed looking shocked with only a cloak covering her shoulders. His wife was busy pleading with Robb to let go of the Kingslayer.

Arya was sitting on the bed with her sister while Sansa stood near the door with a lost look on her face. 

"What is going on here? " He all but shouted at no one in particular. 

When no one seemed to answer him he felt more angry.  
He looked at how Eldered was dressed and suddenly the blanks filled out in his head. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD? " he shouted. 

That seemed to awaken the Kingslayer for he grabbed Robb and pushed him with so much force that he nearly fell. 

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO THE GIRL." he all but shouted. 

"Then what are were you doing in her room?, because from where I was standing it looked like you were about to force yourself on her. " said Robb, looking like he was about to attack again.

"I...... I... ..was,. "

"Well what else can you expect from a bastard dear husband, it's all they are made of to seduce men of good standing. The man is not at fault here but your bastard daughter. " said Cat. 

"Mother you don't know what I saw. I was here first.He was forcing himself on her. And Eldered was raised with your real born daughters. She has been taught the same as Arya and Sansa, she would never seduce a man." said Robb. 

Ned had never been angry at Cat like he was at that moment. How had he not seen this side of her when they got married. 

'She was throwing the blame at a child who was as harmless as a fly's. 

"Well maybe she corned you into believing her but I see her for what she is, a bastard trying to seduce a wealthy man like her mother seduced your father. "

"SHUT UP WOMAN! " shouted Ned. 

"I have had it with your stupid comments, can't you look passed your vindictiveness and see what is happening to the child. Are you without feelings that you can talk about her like that. How would you feel if it was Arya or Sansa being treated the way you treat her. I looked the other way when you showed her no kindness but this has gone too far. I your husband am the one who broke his marital vows and not her. She is but a child in this. An innocent one at that. Are you so far gone that you can not see that. Even the your children have accepted her as one of their own, Why can't you do that. Where is the honor in doing so?" Fumed Ned

 

He walked into the room and picked up Eldered into his arms. The poor girl was crying silently in his arms. 

He turned to Robb and spoke. "make sure to look after our guest Robb we wouldn't want him to disappear before he has faced justice."

"Of course I will father."

Ned walked out of the room with Eldered and left four more guards at the door to the room. He called the stable boy and told him to inform the King that he was in his study.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am sorry I don't update as often as I should I use my phone so it's difficult to write long chapters and chapter 4 was replaced with another chapter so go back to chapter 4. And thanks for reading.

Eldered Snow was not a simpering simpleton type of girl. The only time she had cried in her adult life was when her brother Robb had called her a bastard motherless child in a fit of anger. She did not remember much about that day, because she got hurt when she ran out of the courtyard. That was the day she new the hard truth that no matter what she did in life, she would always be a bastard child, even to her siblings.

Hearing what Lady Stark said about her brought back all the pain she had felt that day. And it also brought back the tears. She cried in her father's arms as he carried her to his chambers. 

He sat down on his bed with her still in his arms. 

"shih my little Red I have got you ". Said Ned

That made her sobbing die down a little. 

"I am sorry that you have to go through this my little Red, and I am sorry for Cat. I did not know she had so much hatred for you. I should have looked closer and I am sorry for that. " he said while kissing her forehead.

"it's not your fault father" she said through her sobbing. 

"sleep now little Red, fathers got you".

And sleep she did. 

 

Ned put her in his bed and left the room and went back to her room, where the Kingslayer was.

He found the King and Queen there with his wife and son Robb. The queen had a murderous look on her face while Cat looked embarrassed and ashamed. Robert looked Angry and so do Robb. He could not read the Kingslayer's face. 

The room was silent as he walked in.

"what were you doing in my daughter's room? And and answer truthfully for I will know if you lie to me". Said Ned braking the silence. 

"I don't know what came over me bit I swear to you by the gods that I did not enter this room with any untoward intentions". Answered Jamie 

 

"If you did not have untoward intentions how come you were touching her when she was half naked". Said Robb while standing up from his sit as if to hit Jamie. 

He was stopped by his father's hand . 

"answer the question" said Ned when Jammie did not answer. 

" as I said before, I did not think. We met in the corridor me and your daughter. We exchanged a few words and I did not like the way she answered me and I got angry and followed her hear without thinking. I did not knock and when I entered she had been removing her clothes. She saw me and was screaming when I went to her and closed her mouth preventing her from screaming. That was when your son found me". 

 

"How can you enter a woman's room without knocking" questioned Robert. 

"I am sorry Lord Stark it as wrong of me to enter the room without permission."

"My daughters honor is at stake here. The news has already spread what are you going to do about that?"

"He is going to marry her. "


	5. Chapter 5

Cercei Lanister was furious, how dare her husband suggest such a thing as her brother marrying the bastards. 

She was in her room when the maid had come to call her, telling her that the king requested for her to be present. And so she had followed the maid to the chamber that the king was in. 

She had been surprised when she saw her brother standing in the room at the far corner with the lady Stark sitting in a chair by the bed and husband in the other chair by the hearth. 

The first thought to run thorough her mind was that she and her brother had been exposed about there affair. 

But then the Fool of a King Robert Spoke. 

"Woman it seems your brother has seen fit to start entering woman's chambers without nocking and forcing himself on them. "

"My brother would never do that." She denied. 

"Well Ser are you going to denie these accusations thrown at you." Said Robert

"Of course he is going to denie them dear husband as I have told you my brother would never do something like that. He is my brother and I know him quite well." Replied Cercei. 

"I did not ask you woman shut your bloody mouhand let the man speak for himself. You do not know what goes on inside your brothers head." Almost shouted Robert. 

"How can you sit there and let this farce go on Robert? which woman was it that my brother forced himself on? I do not see her anywhere in this room where is she? "

"Well the girl was pretty shaken up about what has occurred and her father took her to another room." Answered Robert. 

"I asked who she was. "

"Its my sister your grace, Eldred. I found your brother Ser Jamie touching my sister on the mouth preventing her from screaming out for help and she was half undressed your grace." Answered Robb. 

"You were mistaken in what you saw. Mayhap your sister was trying to take advantage of my brother seing as that is what bastards are known to do." 

"Bastard she may be but she is my fathers daughter she would never do something like this your grace."

Just then the door opened and in walked Ned Stark looking solemn and far older than his years. 

Cercei did not listen to what was said as her mind went blank. 'My brother loves me he would never do something like this ' was the thought that was running through her head. 

And when she suddenly paid attention it was to hear Robert say that Jamie and that Bastard girl should get married. 

"What you can't do that Robert " shouted Cercei 

Her brother was hers and no one else's they were made for each other, they were together since the beginning. She was not going to let that be ruined. 

"What else would you have me do woman, your brother shamed the girl and bi man will be willing to marry her now." Robert shouted back. 

"Your Grace I do not think it wise for my daughter to be married to See Jamie, I will find a suitable husband for her your Grace." Said Ned, speaking for the first time since Robert said about the marriage. 

"This will be good for her Ned the Lannister will be released from his duties and oaths to me and will return to being the heir of Castlery Rock. Your daughter will have a name and will be a Lady." Answered Robert. 

"Your Grace give me any form of punishment you see fit but please do not force me to marry a child." Pleaded Jamie. 

"You should have thought of that before you decided to enter her room." Said Robert. 

Jamie looked at Robert and he new that he would not change his decision. 

"Your Grace I am begging you to reconsider your decision. My daughter does not wish to get married and this will shake her up more." Pleaded Ned. 

"This is my decision Ned. I do not want wars started because of this issue and you will do well to obey me for I am your King. The wedding will take place in three days time. That will give you ample time to prepare Lady Stark."

"Of course your Grace everything will be ready by then" replied Cat. 

Her son through her a murderous glare for answering the king instead of refusing and her husband looked at her with shame. 

Cercei was not going to let the wedding happen even if her brother was already looking resigned to his fate. 

He was hers to do with.


	6. Chapter 6

"I will not stand for it Jamie" shouted Cersei." you will not marry that .....that conniving bastard." 

Jamie winced at the angry sound of Cersei's voice. He was sitting in a chair by the window overlooking the courtyard. He had a headache from the events of the day. After Robert had announced that he was to marry the Bastard girl everything had spun out of his control. He was to get married in three days time. He had never thought of a future where he had to marry and live Cersei behind. This was a nightmare he had to wake up from. 

He could not marry any other woman, he had Cersei who he loved more than life itself.

"Its not like I have much of a choice in the matter, your fool of a husband is still the king and I have to obey him." said Jamie. 

"And I am the Queen, you also have to obey me."

"yes but not when the king has given his order."

"Do you want to marry that girl Jamie because you seem to like the idea with the answers you are giving me." said Cersei, looking at Jamie with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

He stood up from the chair and walked to her and kissed her head.

"You know that I am as livid as you are right now." he said while trailing down kisses on her face and throat.

"But no matter what I do, Robert has already made up his mind. If you want us to live we can do that you and I. when can go as far away from here as you want." said Jamie

"And where do you think we can go that Robert want find us? I can not leave my children behind. We will just have to figure out another way to get you out of this stupid farce of a marriage." answered Cersei.

"And what other alternative do I have?"

"We can just kill her." said Cersei

Jamie stopped what he was doing and stared at her in shock.

"What? Do not look at me like that, we kill her make it look natural or like she committed suicide and there problem solved." she said.

"You are talking about killing an innocent girl who has done nothing to you or me. Are you out of your mind?" questioned Jamie staring at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.  
"Stop looking at me like that Jamie. You kill people for a living what's one more kill to the hundreds you have killed in battle."  
"Do you here yourself right now, you are planning to murder an innocent girl I kill people on the battle field. am not some assassin that people send to off their enemy's."

"Whose side are you on? Do you want to marry that girl. am giving you a solution to your problem."

"So your solution is for me to commit murder?" said Jamie as he moved away from her.

"Okay if you do not want to do it then leave it to me, I will do the dirty work for you."

"You will not do anything to her you here me Cersei, If you do I will......."

"You will what? Kill me ? report me to Robert? what will you do Jamie? because we both know that you can not do any of those things to me." She said while standing up. she followed him to where he stood and touched his cheek tenderly.

"You are mine Jamie and am not going to let some woman....... no not even a woman but a girl, take you away from me." She said.

He looked at her with so much disappointment and left the room.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Ned entered his rooms to find his daughter sleeping. Her face was scrunched up showing the signs of discomfort even in her sleep. He sat down and ran his fingers through her curry hair.  
He was conflicted with the emotions that were going on through his mind. He was angry at Robert for choosing to marry his daughter to the Kingslayer. He had tried to talk to Robert when they had left the room but he would not change his mind.

He suspected that Robert had an ulterior motive for suggesting the marriage. 

Eldred’s face was now peaceful as if she sensed him there. He knew his daughter had grown up without a mothers love and he felt guilty for it. Old Nan had been as wonderful to Eldred, showering her with as much love as she could manage.

He hated to wake her up when she was finally sleeping peacefully but he had to. Even if it was to please a drunkard King.  
“Red, wake up love” he said shaking her up a little bit.

“Mph Father what……..Is Arya not in her room again?” she answered

And Ned laughed “No my sweet it’s time for you to wake up.”

She woke up and looked at him with disoriented eyes that started to remember what had happened in the morning. 

“Father,” she said her voice sounding small and timid with fear.” Am I really going to have to marry the Kingslayer?”

Ned glanced at the fear he saw in her eyes and felt guilty and shame.  
“Am sorry my sweet, I have tried everything I can to make sure you do not have to do that but it has not worked.” He said.

“You are to marry in three days’ time. The king will announce it at dinner.”

“But I don’t want to get married nor do I want to go south.” She said, drawing her knees to her chest.

“I know my Red and am sorry for being a weak father to you.”

“You are not weak.”

“Oh but I am child. I have not protected you as a father should.”

There was silence for a few minutes and then Ned got up from the bed.

“I had old Nan tell one of the serving girls to bring you some clothes and a bath. Wash yourself and find me in my solar after.”

She did not reply and he left.  
==============================================================================================================  
She sat on the bed for a long time after her father left. ‘How could this have happened to her she wondered?’

‘Were the Gods laughing at her expense? What did she do to receive such a harsh punishment?

By now the whole castle would know through the gossipers that she had seduced the Kingslayer when it was not like that.  
She started sobbing.

She would be the laughing stock of the whole realm. ‘A Bastard who seduced a noble man.’ That’s what the realm would know her as.

She got into the wash basin and cleaned herself up. When she was about to get out, there was a knock on the door of the room.  
“Enter.”  
And Jeyne entered and closed the door. She had been her friend for most of her life and seeing her helped come he mind a little bit.

“So what is everyone saying about me outside?” she asked as she put on the robe that was placed in a chair near the bath.

“Oh nothing much other than the fact that you seduced the Kingslayer and were caught in the act.” Answered Jeyne as she pressed on Eldred’s dress.

Eldred dried herself and put on the dress. It was a lovely peace of dress that she had never worn before.

“I have never seen this dress before.” She said.

“Your Father had it commissioned for you from one of Flora’s women. He commissioned five of them. The rest are in your room.” Said Jeyne.

“It is beautiful.”

“Yes it is it suits you perfectly. Leave your hair down and you will be the most beautiful woman in the entire keep.” Said Jeyne.  
“I do not want to stand out.”

“Well you are going to have all eyes on you all evening so do it in style.”

“You are right and thanks for being your usual self. I needed that.” She said.

“You are welcome. Now let’s go and show these southerners the beauty of the north.”

 

They left the room and headed to her father’s solar. The corridoes’ were quiet and there was nobody lurking around.

They reached the study and knocked. When they received a gruff enter Jeyne left and Eldred Entered alone.

“My don’t you look beautiful my Red.” Said Ned standing up from his chair.

“Well thank you for the dress.”

“You are welcome now come let’s go and eat.”

They left the solar and walked all the way to the hall where the feast was taking place.  
The guards at the door opened and they stepped in.  
The hall fell silent immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I picture Eldred in my mind. Adelaide Kane is just amazing an beautiful.   
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/76/f8/49/76f849656028971963ff9e390d9f2474--mary-queen-of-scots-queen-mary.jpg  
> click on the link to view the dress.


End file.
